Chess
by SillyKnight12
Summary: Erik and Charles have an imporant conversation after what happened in Cuba. Can be read as slash if you want, but mostly friendship. T for major character death


Hi! First fic in English, it hadn't been beta-ed so, if there are any mistakes, please tell me.

It tooks place after X-Men First Class and also, after X-Men: The Last Stand. Major spoilers of both movies.

It can be read as slash if you want, but I wrote it as freindship.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or the story.

Some weeks after Cuba, Erik and Raven were in front of the mansion, staring at the door as if it would suddenly open only to reveal a three headed pointy eared fire breathing monster.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No. But I will."

They both had talked hundreds of times of what happened that day on the beach, leaving Charles wounded in the sand, even if that wasn't a mortal wound. They decided to go and apologize to Charles. He may be his enemy now, but he still was an important part on their lives. They approached and knocked. Havock opened the door and stared at them in surprise and anger.

"The fuck are you two doing here?" He yelled.

This summoned Beast and Banshee who where as puzzled as Havock.

"We came here to…"

"For all I know, you both can fuck off. You're not welcomed here anymore."

"Please, listen." Raven said "we need to speak to Charles. Please."

She shot a pleading look at Hank, who kept looking at her with hurt eyes.

"No. We're not going to let you see him"

"Now, Alex, I think I can make my own decisions"

Charles' voice sounded inside, the three mutants stepped aside to let him pass. Raven strangled a cry and Erik stared at him in shock. Charles was smiling at them, not the warm smile they remembered, but he was happy to see them again. He was also thinner and a bit pale. And he was in a wheelchair.

"you…" Erik stared but Charles didn't let him finish the sentence.

"Yes." Their eyes locked "It hit hard enough to broke the spine. Anyway, Hank added a little engine, and it's quite comfy."

Raven went to hug him but Havok stepped in her way, and then he stepped aside (probably Charles' doing) and she hugged him.

"I… didn't know… I'm so sorry, Charles"

"Raven, it's not your fault, my dear."

"_No. It's mine."_ Erik thought, maybe too loud because Charles shot him a look.

"Come inside, take the rest of your things, you'll probably need them. Hank, go with her, take care she doesn't steal anything" He winked at her. "I want to have a word with Erik."

"Yes professor."

The four mutants disappeared inside the house and Charles smile disappeared as the door shut.

"Charles-"

"Not here, let's go for a walk."

They walked in silence for a while. Well, Erik thought, _he_ walked.

"I want to apologize"

"Yes, I know."

"Please, I want to say this. _Actually_ say this. Don't read my mind."

"I haven't, my friend. I know you well enough to know your intentions. And you should know me well enough to know that I already have."

"But I didn't know I crippled you. If I had known this before I wouldn't have left you there…"

"Yes you would" Charles interrupted, he wasn't looking at him; his voice was so smooth it made Erik nervous. "And I don't blame you for this. If I'm angry at you right now –and I am- is not because you left me at the beach. It's because you where so obsessed with your "mission" that you forgot about everyone that surrounded us. You hurt me badly that day because of your revenge and you didn't even realize it. I was controlling Shaw's mind, I freezed him and you killed him."

"Are you saying you feel responsible… that you feel _bad_ for helping me killing that bastard?"

"No. Not at all. I'm saying that I was _in_ his mind. I felt everything he felt. The coin, I mean."

Erik looked at him in horror.

"Charles I didn't know you…"

"Yes you did. You knew, you just didn't realize it. And that's the problem, you let your anger control you and that blinds you form everything else. And I don't want Raven to get hurt. Erik, you are… or were… my dearest friend and I love you, but Raven is my sister and if something happens to her and it's because of your obsessions I would never forgive you"

Erik stared at him, this time they looked into each other's eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"That's it, isn't it? You're not angry because I betrayed you, because I crippled you for life… but because I might hurt your little sister"

"I don't see what's so funny in that, Erik."

"Don't worry professor, I'll take good care of her, you can be sure of that. And it's Magneto now, just for you to know"

"Not just her, Erik." Charles went on "You are their leader; you have to take care of all of them."

"I know"

They kept walking until they arrived into one of the fields that surrounded the mansion.

"Let's stay here, shall we?" Erik looked at his friend and nodded "Help me get out of here, I want to lay down in the grass for a while. Hank doesn't want me, so I have to take this opportunity" Erik looked at him in disbelief and Charles raised an eyebrown, smiling "If you don't want to I can throw myself into the ground"

Erik laughed and helped him up, They both laid down into the ground and watched the clouds in silence for a while.

"Charles, I want you to know that, besides our problems and differences, you have been my dearest friend. And also, that you are a real fucking bastard." Charles stared at him confused and Erik went on "Angel told me what you did that day."

Charles couldn't help but laugh and Erik joined him.

"I miss the chess." Said Erik after a while.

"And I miss the drinking." Said Charles.

"You know, we can still do this kind of things, can't we?" Charles looked at him "I mean, in the park there are those chess boards. There are a lot of people there, and sometimes we can met there by accident... Fridays... At four o'clock."

"And I can bring some wine. By accident, of course."

They also met nearly every Friday at the park, leaving everything behind. They weren't Professor X or Magneto; they weren't mutants or anything at all. They were just two friends that met to play and drink and laugh.

Years passed by and they became old men, but kept going and playing and drinking and laughing. One day, Charles died in front of Erik. He vanished, turned into ashes in front of his eyes. And he went on with his life, and kept going at the park on Fridays. The, he lost his powers, but still kept going to the park. One day, he was trying in vain to move a piece when a young man sat in front of him and made a move.

"Check mate"

Brown eyes locked with blue ones and Charles smiled.

"Let's go, old friend" he said with a warm smile "I know a wonderful bar."

And Erik smiled and stood up. He put his arm around the shorter man's neck, Charles put his arm in the taller man's waist and they walked out of the park. Smiling.

Some hours later, a man that was playing chess next to the table, saw the body of the old man and called an ambulance. The boys in the ambulance told him that there was nothing they could do. Only the man noticed the thin smile in the face of the old man.

No one saw the two kings in the right hand of the corpse.

All the reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
